Star Wars Episode VIII: Darkness Rising
by YJFanForever13
Summary: Rey has finally found Luke, but he is nothing like what she expected. Refusing to help the Resistance, Luke leaves her to wonder if the Jedi really are the answer. Meanwhile, the Resistance limps along, lost without the guidance of the Republic, while the First Order has something more sinister in mind for the galaxy. Story set after "The Force Awakens."


**Chapter 1**

"Again."

Kylo spat onto the ground. He could barely make out the blood that fell from his lips and hit the black, hard surface of the room. With a groan, he struggled to stand. Hours of lightsaber and force training had taken its toll. He straightened his shoulders and faced Snoke again, igniting his lightsaber. The familiar hum soothed his frazzled mind. He took a deep breath, letting his hatred soak within him. Hatred for his parents. Hatred for the Resistance. Hatred for the girl from Jakku. Snoke stared at him. His disfigured face twisted into a small smirk. "Let's try this again. Do not fail me a fifth time."

Snoke raised his hand. Energy began to form in his palm, bright, blue, and pulsing. Kylo tightened his grip on his lightsaber. With a yell, Snoke pushed his hand forward. The energy ball rushed toward Kylo. Quickly, he raised his saber to block it. As soon as the energy made contact with his weapon, a rush of force flung him into the wall. He landed on his feet. He caught a glimpse of light before a sharp, searing pain pierced his shoulder. Jumping to the side, he raised his lightsaber in a defensive position. Snoke stood before him, his hand glowing bright once more. "You are weak. Perhaps the girl was correct. Perhaps, you will never be as strong as Vader."

The words cut deep. How often had he talked before the mask, praying, pleading for the strength to delve fully into the Dark Side? He raised his weapon toward Snoke. "You are right. I never will be as strong as Vader. I will be better." He rushed toward Snoke and brought his lightsaber down toward his face. Snoke raised a hand and blocked the laser beam from reaching his head.

"I see no proof by which I can trust your words." Snoke waved his other hand. Kylo felt himself lifted into the air, and then the wall met his back, hard. He dropped to the ground, the lightsaber falling out of his hand. The wound the wookie had inflicted on him throbbed. Snoke had commanded he not get it healed. Pain, after all, was a path to the Dark Side. He could not inflict suffering well on others unless he himself had suffered. He wrapped an arm around his side, trying to ignore the pain. Pulling on the Force, he reached for his lightsaber. It wobbled on the ground for a moment, before flying into his hand. He ignited it again.

Snoke waved his hand. The lightsaber went flying across the room. "You are pathetic. It is no wonder the girl could defeat you. Even untrained, she is better than you will ever be." Kylo felt himself lifted off the ground. A choking sensation wrapped around his neck, and he suddenly found it difficult to breathe. "I invested so much in you, yet you have failed me time and again." Snoke's eyes grew soft. Kylo continued to struggle. "Part of it is my fault. I should have completed your training before sending you into the midst of war. I realize now, it was a mistake."

He released his force choke hold. Kylo collapsed to the ground, gasping for air. Snoke knelt down. "I will complete your training. It will be difficult, but pain is the means by which you can achieve victory. Never forget that." He stood up and began to walk away. "Now we try again."

Kylo slowly stood, grimacing. It was well he had his mask on. He could not show his master weakness. He reached out with the Force toward his lightsaber. Anger pulsed in his veins. It was all the girl's fault. She made him weak, showed his master how untrained he really was. The scar which marred his face would be a constant reminder of his failure. The next time they met, victory would be his. He would not fail his master a second time. His lightsaber ignited. He was ready to complete his training, once and for all.

* * *

Rey closed her eyes, letting the cool breeze brush her cheek and filter through her hair. She shivered slightly. The air was different here, colder than what she was used to on Jakku. But, strangely, it felt good. She adjusted her staff around her shoulder and looked up at the stairs she would have to climb. The task was intimidating, but not impossible. Hiking up sand dunes on Jakku had well prepared her for this moment. She began to step up the stairs. The stones looked old and worn. Whoever had carved them had been dead for a long time. Plants grew between cracks in the rock. Long blades of grass on the sides spilled over onto the path.

She closed her eyes again. A familiar feeling pulsed through her mind, drawing her in a certain direction. She couldn't explain it, but somehow, she knew where she needed to go, where Luke was. She could only assume it was the Force. Opening her eyes, she continued her hike upwards. Before, the Force had scared her. In some ways, it still did. She remembered fighting Kylo Ren. She remembered feeling the pull of the Dark Side, the urge to kill him the same way he killed Han Solo. The power she felt, it frightened her. Maybe, Luke would be willing to train her, to teach her the ways of the Jedi. Then, she would be able to calm the darkness inside of her.

Finally, she reached the top of the first hill of stairs. Looking back down, Chewbacca and R2-D2 stood near the Falcon. Chewie growled at her, and the R2 unit bounced back and forth on its legs. She smiled and waved at them before turning back to the task in front of her. Adjusting her staff again and patting the sack slung around her shoulder, she began to hike up the next round of stairs.

Stair after stair, rock after rock, appeared before her. After what seemed to be the thirtieth round of stairs, she leaned against one of the rocks to regain her breath. The island truly was beautiful. She had never seen so much water in her life. What would it have been like to grow up in such a place? She shrugged her shoulders. There was no time to dwell on the past, at least not until she found Luke.

She continued up. By now, she had lost count of how many stairs she had climbed. She stopped. The feeling she had felt in her veins, it pulsed quicker now. Luke was nearby. She was sure of it. Finishing one more flight of stairs, she paused. A small stool and a pot lay on the ground. A pile of coals, still steaming sat beside the pot and stool. He had been here recently. She pressed on.

One last hill stood between her and him. She knew he was there, waiting for something or for someone. She began climbing. The crest of the hill neared. She jogged the last few steps and finally reached the top. He stood with his back to her, a hood over his head and a cloak around his shoulders. His body sagged, as if he held the weight of the galaxy upon him. He tensed slightly, as if sensing her presence. He turned toward her and slowly took off his hood. She gripped the bag more tightly to her side.

A scraggly beard spread across his face. His eyes looked haunted, tortured, sad. She reached inside her bag, felt for the metal object, and grabbed it. Taking her hand out, she held the lightsaber out to him. It was a plea, a cry for help, a cry for him to take up the mantle of Jedi master once more and save the galaxy.

He stood there, for a long while, just staring at the lightsaber in her hand. His eyes continued to hold that tortured look. He seemed conflicted. Finally, he sighed. "I know who you are. I know why you are here."

Rey bit her lip. How did he know who she was? She couldn't ask such questions now. There were more important things to discuss. "Then you know what we need you to do."

He turned his back to her, turned to look at the sea. "You think you know what you need me to do. You are wrong."

She stared at him, confused. "What are you talking about?"

"There is nothing for you here. You need to go back to wherever you came from. The Resistance does not need me."

Rey remembered what Han said. She had prepared herself for what she would find here. But this, this was far different than what she had imagined. He was nothing like the hero she had heard so much about. Maybe, he needed to hear the truth. It would be a risk, but maybe it would get something out of him, something more than what he showed her now. "Han is dead."

She could see his shoulders tense again. He slightly turned toward her. "Who did it?" It was nothing more than a whisper. "Who killed him?"

"Kylo Ren."

He remained silent, his eyes darting back and forth. He looked at her. "I can't."

"What can't you do?"

"I can't teach you. I can't train you. I can't be the hero they need me to be. I'm not that person anymore. It's better if everyone forgets me."

"Leia doesn't think that."

A small smile lit up his face before it quickly disappeared. "Of course she does. Always the stubborn one. She sent you then?"

Rey gave a small nod. "Yes."

Silence again. He took a small step forward. "Tell me. How is she doing?"

"She misses you."

He sighed. "I know." He waved a hand toward the downward slope of the hill. "Come. Let us talk. I'm sure you have many questions. I won't answer all of them, but perhaps you will begin to understand enough to do what is right." He stepped past her. She followed behind him, her heart beating a little faster. Maybe, he would be willing to tell her what really happened the day he disappeared. Maybe, the answers she sought for would soon be hers to know. With his willingness to talk, perhaps there was still hope for him yet.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello fellow Star Wars fans! I love the new movie and just couldn't help but put into words what I think should/will happen in the next one. I hope you enjoy what I have written. I will try to update once a week! Please read, review, fav, or critique. May the force be with you all!  
**


End file.
